


Ulterior Motives

by PandaFalls



Category: OC House, The House at Panda Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFalls/pseuds/PandaFalls





	Ulterior Motives

Something about the way Typhus rutted into Barnaby one night seemed different from all of the others. The Roman had shown up to the house alone and very lonely in every sense of the word, so when they began to sleep together, Typhus always seemed to try to enjoy everything and savor every moment. But right now, everything was fast, every shortcut was taken, and soon the two were groaning into one another’s mouths and tremoring through a small climax for Typhus’s small effort.

Barnaby was waiting for Typhus to get out of bed and walk away like he often did, but no sooner had he cleaned up their mess than he plopped back down onto the mattress and pulled Barnaby close. The Brit turned his head slightly with an arched brow, watching in his periphery as Typhus pressed his forehead against Barnaby’s upper back and let out a sigh. There it was. That was the sigh of pending satisfaction that Barnaby usually heard when Typhus was just getting into the sex, not afterwards. Heh. Could it be that the sex had not been the true goal this time?

Barnaby laid his head back down on the pillow and slipped his arm under it, getting comfortable while his free hand went to rest overtop the hands that had wrapped around him to absently caress his chest. “…What’re you doing?”

Typhus gave a grumble, clearly uncomfortable with having his actions questioned so soon. He gently drew a line up the back of Barnaby’s neck with the tip of his nose as he spoke, his breath hitting the man’s skin just right to pull a gentle shiver from the Brit. “We just had sex, Barnaby. This is how it works. You have sex then go to sleep.”

“Is that so?”

“It is so.”

Barnaby was silent for a moment before his face broke into a grin and he gave a snicker. “Yeh know, I don’t mind straight up cuddlin’ sometimes if tha’s what yer in the mood for. Just climb into the bed next time. I’m game.”

Typhus gave another annoyed growl, drawing it out longer this time as his arms pulled away from the man and he pushed himself into a half sitting up position. Still grinning, Barnaby turned to lay on his back and look up at the Roman’s face, one hand still slipped under the pillow under his head as he laid there. “I don’t cuddle,” the soldier rumbled as he lowered his head to catch Barnaby’s lips in a gentle kiss before moving to flop comfortably on top of Barnaby. Barnaby felt arms wrap around his torso again as the man’s head came to lay on his chest, the Brit’s grin fading to an amused smile as he rested a hand on Typhus’s head and stared off into the space above the bed.

“Tha’s right, I forgot. Yer too manly fer that sort of shit.”

“Mhm.”

“Sooo, you gonna sleep here tonight?”

“Mhm.”

“…Cozy?”

“Don’t push it, Hughes.”

“Heheh, alright. Gnight.” He gave Typhus’s head a pat and closed his eyes, drifting off into a pleasant sleep with that warm, strong body snuggled on top of him.


End file.
